The Wedding Night
by Kidan
Summary: Ben Skywalker awakens in a bed next to Jysella Horn.


**The Wedding Night**

As the headache began to subside, the random images of strangers offering congratulations, orchestral music paired with lovely flowers and that familiar voice that echoed my own 'I do's' flitted through my mind and I was unable to stop their assault. Casting my mind back, I tried and tried but could not figure out how I got from the meeting to here. I sit up, pushing the covers off of me towards the foot of the bed and look around the room, the moonlight casting a blue glow over everything.

I shiver slightly, the cold air raising bumps over my arms, as my head finishes the circuit of scanning the room I'm in. I finally recognize it as the room that I was assigned when we arrived on planet for our mission. Rubbing my eyes, it finally sinks in that the bed isn't shifting properly, as if there's an additional weight in it.

I look down and see Jysella, my partner for this mission, laying there, her naked back covered in the same bumps that adorn my chest. I find myself staring at her, as she reaches down trying to find the covers, and suddenly look away as she twists herself towards me, revealing herself to me fully.

I close my eyes, trying to push from my mind the thoughts of how she looked, so soft in the blue glow of moonlight. I force myself to not look at her, to not watch her, and most definitely to not worship her as she lays there beside me. A rustle of movement causes me to open my eyes and I turn back to her, my heart starts to slow down, as I realize that she is now once more fully covered. I frown as I realize that I want to uncover her again.

Then reality hits me, her dad is going to kill me.

Of course that is if, and only if, her grandfather doesn't kill me first.

I sigh, wondering just how it is that I manage to find myself in these situations. I lay my head back down on the pillow, trying my best to figure out just what happened in those hours that I cannot account for. I raise my hands, and notice the small band of gold wrapped around my finger, I frown at it, hoping it doesn't meant what I think it does.

I cast my mind back to when we first arrived, and remembered that some of the diplomats which greeted us wore them, while others didn't. Then I grimace again, as a second memory, one of the state dinner later that night, revealed that those who wore them, all had wives, while those that did not wear them, didn't.

I look at the ring once more, and then lift the covers, and pull Jysella's hand out, frowning at the matching band on her finger. I gently lay her hand back down, and squeeze my eyes shut once more, wondering if I could wake up.

I wondered if I wanted to wake up.

Surprise hits me when I realize that when I laid her hand down, I didn't let it go. Then I get yet another surprise, as she shifts, and presses herself against me. As she cuddles up against me, the smell of her hair, a clean, happy fragrance, fills my nose. I once more squeeze my eyes shut, but the sensation of her soft silky skin against mine is too much.

Even my dad would kill me at the thoughts I'm having about Jysella right now.

Wanting to see her again, I twist my head to look at her, and see her eyes open and staring at me, their blue hue catching the blue of the moonlight, which causes them to shine. They really are eyes to get lost in.

A flicker of confusion flies through her eyes. "Hi."

I blink, unsure of how to respond, or what to do. After a second, I decide. "Hi yourself."

Her eyes flow down, as she notices that what she can see of my body is uncovered; by both the blanket and any pajamas, yet a good portion of my body is covered by her. I watch as she swallows hard. "Uhm, what exactly happened?"

I minutely shake my head. "Not exactly sure, the last thing I remember was the banquet. Beyond that it's just snatches of memories, more feelings and images than actual memories."

I feel a slight tug in my hand, and realize that she's trying to untangle her fingers from mine, I give her a sheepish smile and let go of her hand. I watch as she lifts it to stare at the gold band wrapped around her ring finger.

Her voice is a whisper. "Sithspit."

I chuckle slightly, and realize my other hand is occupied by playing with her hair. She sits up suddenly pulling away the warmth that contact with her provides as well as the blankets. Then she moves over slightly due to the unbalanced way she was sitting, until she's straddling my legs. The blankets fall away from revealing her body to me again, yet she doesn't notice as she is still staring at her hand.

I can't help it. I'm staring at her. I'm staring at it all, the graceful lines, the smooth curves, and just the overall femininity of everything about her.

"Oh Sithspit. My daddy's going to kill me, and he's going to kill you, and then he's going to kill me. Did I mention he is going to kill you too?"

I drag my eyes away from her body and look into her eyes. I can see the fear and horror and happiness there. That gives me a pause and I stretch out with the Force, touching her mind, gauging her emotions, verifying that even through her fear and horror, she is happy at the situation.

I'm not sure to be happy about that, or even more terrified. Once again, her voice brings my attention back to the here and now and I focus again on her eyes, not trusting myself to look elsewhere.

"Sithspit, Sithspit, Sithspit. And what is momma going to say? Or will she just kill me too."

I cringe, I had forgotten about Mirax in my earlier fears about her father and grandfather. Suddenly her head swings to the door, the fear in her eyes flashing brighter, moments before a hard pounding can be heard on it. Without waiting for a response, the door swings open, crashing against the wall and Corran Horn walks in. Jysella quickly pulls the blanket up and around herself, and I can recognize in his face and feel in the Force, the pure unadulterated rage coming off of him.

I swallow, and can hear my own voice, not realizing I had spoken. "Sithspit."

At that same time, I can hear Jysella's voice; it's almost a squeal of embarrassment. "Daddy!"

His on the other hand is low and menacing. "What do you two think you are doing in that bed like that?"

Without thinking, I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Sleeping."

It's just enough to push Corran over the edge, and he yanks the saber off his belt, and rushes forward while igniting it. I reach out with the Force, drawing my saber to my hand.

Yet nothing happens. I look over, and see it, attached to my belt, with the belt stuck half in and half out of a dresser drawer. I close my eyes expecting Corran's blade, and am surprised, when Jysella throws herself over me, covering my body with her own.

I open my eyes back up and see Jysella starring down her father. "You don't want to kill my husband on our wedding night do you Daddy?"

I watch as he grinds his teeth, all of us knowing that he wants to answer with a resounding yes, but even though she's twenty-two years old, he still has a hard time telling his little girl no. Not that I'm complaining, because her soft, warm form is the only thing keeping him from slicing me into two pieces with his lightsaber. Even with the oddness of the situation, I feel myself responding to Jysella being pressed against me.

I watch as her eyes flicker to me once, and then back to her dad. "Please daddy, go get a room, and we'll all talk about this in the morning, okay?"

She watches as he seems to deflate, and turns from us, leaving the room and closing the door gently on the way out. Once he is gone, she turns those blue eyes on me again. She shifts her body against mine, a mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes. "So I take that to mean you enjoy having a Mrs. Skywalker to call your own?"

I look at her, forcing my mind to focus on the practical realities of the situation. "You know we'll have to figure this all out, and what it means."

"That's what the morning is for husband mine, but tonight is our wedding night, the only one we'll ever get, let us not waste it."

I smile up at her, and pull her down to kiss her, savoring the smells and taste, enjoying the simple pleasure, the simple fact of my wife.


End file.
